Troyella TOTALLY Love
by troyellazanessarox101
Summary: PLZ REVIEW! let's just say this story has a lot of uppsy and downsy in it! BTW this story used to be called Zanessa TOTALLY Love But I changed it.... So ya... Review plz!
1. Really? YAY!

**Gabriellas POV**

**Oh my gosh!Troy's staring at me... Why is Chad walking up to him? I'm gunno get closer and try to listen... "Gabriella!!!!!" I heard someone call my name, I turned to see Taylor walking to me holding something... I wonder what it is...**

**Chads POV**

**I saw Troy looking at something... his mind was totally somewhere else. I looked at what he was staring... Gabiriella... I've always thought something going on between them... at least not yet... I walked up to him. "Dude you alright?" "Huh? Wha? Oh yea, I'm fine" Thats all he said before turning around again. I walked to upto Ryan " Have you noticed that Troy seems a little... weird and changed?" "Yeah I know... I wonder what's going on" "Just now I saw Troy looking at Gabi, It was like she was a chocolate pudding or something" "Yeah I know" Ryan said again. "Anyways lets go get something to eat" I sighed I had to try to get them together.**

**Gabriellas POV**

**I saw Taylor walk up to me holding some papers or something. "Hey Tay! What are those papers about?" I asked " Your ticket to a better future" She said excitdly "What" I said looking confused. "It says something about a music contract and you making a solo cd!!!!" "OMG are you serious??????" I said jumping up and down "Yes I am and now you're going to become a star... Now it says that tomorrow you have to go to the recording studio to do all the blah blah paper work... You know what I mean right?" I giggled "Yes I know what you're saying and THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" I said as I hugged her really tight "Umm... Gabi... Can't breath" "Oh sorry" I said turning pink**

**Taylors POV**

**"What are you ladies screaming about?" asked Troy coming closer to us "Gabbi just got a contract from the recording studio to do her solo cd" I said smiling. "Wow thats great! Congrats Gabs... Who knew they would pick you" he said laughing. "Hey!"Gabi said hitting him on the arm and sticking her tonge out. They make such a cute couple but they're too caught up to realize that they're falling for each other madly. **

_My first chapter of my first story!! Hope you like it. Please review!!!_


	2. heartbroken all fixed

**Gabriellas POV**

**I was lieing down waiting for Troy to get home, he had to go somewhere but he didn't tell me where... he said it was special and since I was his best friend, I got to find out first! But I was getting worried ,he said he'd be back in 20 minutes and now it was over an hour.**

**After few minutes,the doorbell rang. I raced to the door and opened it only to find Troy with a auburn headed girl, holding hands. I could feel tears trying to get out but I held them in,I could feel my heart sinking to it's lowest point, **_**I**_** wanted to be Troys girlfriend, I guess he doesn't like me that way.**

**I got interuppted from my thoughts by Troy calling my name over and over again. **

**"What's wrong ?" he asked. **

**"Nothing" I mumbled.**

**I was happy for Troy cause he seemed so happy with that girl but I wish that girl could have been me. "Ok... then, Ella I want you to meet Melina Wrights, my new girlfriend." I forced a smile and shook her hand "Nice to meet you" I said. " Nice to meet you too! You can't believe how much Troys told me about you and everybody else and we just met a week ago!" I had to smile at that, this Melina girl seemed really nice no wonder Troy likes her... she's pretty , funny , nice (well so far). "Well did Troy say good things about me or bad?" " Oh, definately good things, he wouldn't stop blabbering all night!" I laughed at that while Troy just turned a light shade of pink. " Anyways why don't you guys come in?" **

**" No thanks Gab, we got to get going, Sorry." **

**"That's fine but please come visit 'kay Melina?"**

**" Of course, since you're Troy's best friend, I bet I'll be seeing you more often, eh Troy?"**

**"Well DUH!" he said, just earning himself a slap from Melina.**

**"Hey!!" I just laughed at the couple. I'm getting comfortable around Melina she seems REALLY nice, I guess I can take away the '(well so far)' away from nice in my list.**

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Plz review! Sorry for getting you guys confused in the first chapter, it's supposed to be the High School Musical characters in the stories not the real actors , so I fixed that problem anyways... PLZ REVIEW!!!!_


	3. Ricky

_I'm not getting a lot of Reviews... Guys If you want me to go on then plz send in your reviews! I know a lot of you read this story so plz take a minute and give me your feedback. Anyways enjot the story! __**Warning: This chapter is M rated so if you don't like m rated stuff then don't read it. It also has a bit of a sex scene in it so yea.**_

_**gtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgttgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgt**_

**Gabriellas POV**

**The gang was meeting at my house in 20 min, and I have NOTHING to wear, so I come out wearing a stretch satin cropped pants(**_In my profile_**) and a deep sea colored crochet shrug (**_also in my profile_**). I look pretty good actully for someone who doesn't have anything to wear. **

**I go downstairs getting the snacks and movies ready, then I hear the doorbell ring... Thinking it was the gang I go and open it and I am Face to face with my worst enemy and the guy who almost raped me once. I quickly shut the door but ...Ricky... yea thats his name was too fast. He came in and locked the door. I could tell this was not good.**

**"So Gabriella... looking pretty sexy today."**

**Warning: this is where it gets m rated**

**I hate when he says that. Then the next thing I know I was being pinned up against the wall. I started kicking and screaming but no one could hear me... no one was home. I started crying and Ricky just slapped my face and told me to shut up. Then he started feeling me. Started with my lips then kept going down onto my breasts. I cryed even harder. He started taking off my shirt and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew I only would get slapped or even worse! I felt him take off my bra and then my shorts. He picked me up and carried me to my room and there once again he started feeling me... I coud feel his hands wander to the side of my panties and then they were down too.**

**It was impossible for me to cry even more. Just then the doorbell rang! Thank God!! **

**"Don't you dare tell anyone what happend otherwise I'll be back, understand?" Ricky growled at me.**

**I nodded cause I knew what else he could do. He went down from the balcony door and I quickly put on my clothes and went downstairs.**

**" Well that took you long enough!" Chad exclaimed as soon as I opened the door.**

**"sorry" I quietly mumbled**

**" Ella, Whats wrong? There's tears in your eyes and your hairs all messed up AND whenever Chad says something stupid you always hit him, what's the matter?"Troy asked me caringly. I only wish I could have told him. But instead I just broke dowm in his arms.**

**Troy and the others took me inside and again asked me what happend. "Seriously Gabi, What happend?" Taylor asked. "I...I...I.. can't."**

**"Why not?" Melina asked**

**"Because I can't" I simply said. I couldn't tell anyone.**

**"Come on, Plz Gabs!!" Sharpay asked pleadingly.**

**"Fine, I'll tell you BUT one one condidtion" I sniffed**

**"What's that?" Troy asked**

**"You have to promise you won't do ANYTHING"**

**"Fine but just tell us what's bothering you"**

**I took a deep breathe and told them everything starting from the beginning. At the end I had tears in my eyes. And Troys and Chads arms around me comfortly. no one said anything till Chad. "NO ONE DOES ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE SIS" he said standing up.**

**"No plz don't do anything. otherwise who knows the next thing he might do is kill me!!! PLZ do nothing!!" I begged.**

**"Fine, but if that guy does anything then plz don't hesitate to tell us ok?"**

**I looked at everyone. "fine" I have the best friends in the whole world! They're always there for me. I LOVE THEM!!!**

**"Anyways guys lets watch a few moies to get your minds off of this sitch for a while" Melina suggested**

**"Good Idea"**

_Hope you liked it. Plz review_


	4. chatty chatting

_The next chapter... Enjoy!!! I STILL don't have any new reviews... COME ON GUYS PLZ!!!!_

_**hsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

**Troys POV**

**I felt so sorry for Ella. I can't believe what she had to go through. I swear I'm gonna kill that Idiot Ricky.**

**Gabriellas POV**

**I sat down at the computer and signed in. Only Troy and Chad were on.**

_Gabbibaby101 has just signed in_

Gabbibaby101: Hey Guys! You there?

Bballman: Hey gabs!

Blueeyes: How you doing?

Gabbibaby101: Fine thnxs

_dramaqueen has just signed in_

Drammaqueen: Hey

Blueeyes: Whassup??

Dramaqueen: Ughhh... B ball for you I'm guessing?

Blueeyes: Yup!!!

Bballman: Cut it out you two

Gabbibaby101: Ok I'm gonna go to the studio now... bye guys!

Dramaqueen: bye gabbi!

_Gabbibaby101 has just signed out_

**I was getting ready when my phone rang. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Break a leg!" **

**I knew that voice anywhere**

**"Thanks Troy, I'm so nervous for recording and all"**

**"Don't worry you'll do fine"**

**"Thanks"**

**"No prob, now get going bye!"**

**"See ya! Oh and tell Melina I said Hi..." **

**" Kk... Bye"**

**With that I turned off the phone. It's seriously been a while since I saw Melina. I finally got to the studio.**

**"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez."**

**"Hello, I'm Amanda Blakes, Your assistant... Now...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ok guys PLZ I'm begging for more reviews... PLZ!!!! Anyways I wanted to tell you about my new story coming out soon. It's called __**Chat Room Craziness**__. It's pretty cool. I'll tell you what it's about in my next chapter. BUT if you want a complete full summary then PM me and I'll give it to you. So again review and check out my new story as soon as I'm done! I know not much of a chapter since it's so short but the next one will be better... hopefully:)_


	5. He's back

_Hey guys! I told you that in this chapter I would give you a full summary... well __**Chat Room Craziness**__ first chapter is out now so you can check it out now and it has the summary inside so ya anyways enjoy! Also you're probably going to kill me when you read this chapter anyways read it and review._

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Ricky unfortunately and Melina who doesn't turn out as expected (hint hint ) **_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gabriella's**** POV**

**I woke when my alarm clock went off at 5 in the morning. I groaned as I woke up . I felt a tingly feeling on my neck but I just shrugged it off. I was going to meet Melina at her house in a few hours. Right now me and her were great friends but I still kind of felt jealous. I poured my self some cereal but then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" I mumbled.**

**When I opened the door there was no one there. "Well that was weird." I went back in and finished my breakfast.**

**Melina's**** POV**

**Ughhh... today I have to go and meet that tramp Gabriella whom I've been pretending to be friends with the day I met her. Well at least I got a good amount of money doing that. That Ricky guy sure does owe me more though. I mean who like pistachio ice cream with chocolate syrup on it. (a/n: No offense to anyone, but I doubt that lots of people like that so ya keep reading) I was making my bed when the doorbell rang. I went downstairs and opened the door to let Ricky in. **

**"Hey Melina, you got the plan clear?"**

**"Ya but are you sure this is a good idea, I mean Gabriella's really sensitive."**

**"Of course I'm sure" He growled "Now are you ready or not?"**

**"I'm ready" I said unsure of what he would do if I said something different.**

**"OK well then call her you idiot." **

**"Just a minute. gosh" I dialed her number.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Gabriella! What's up?"**

**"Nothing much. So any reason you called Melina?"**

**"Uh, well I was wondering instead of me coming to your house, could you come over to mine?"**

**"Um sure but why?"**

**"No reason." I said quickly "I'll meet you soon then bye!"**

**"Good so now that's done, can't wait till the juicy part!" Ricky said slyly**

**A few hours later Gabriella's POV**

**I was getting ready to go to Melina's house, I wonder why she changed the plans last minute.**

**After about 5 minutes, I finally reached her house. Right when I stepped out of my car my phone started to ring.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey Ella!"**

"**Hi Troy, what's up?"**

"**Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to join the gang for a movie night like we used to"**

"**Sure I'd love to. What time?"**

" **Come to Sharpays house at around 6 to 6:30 kk?"**

"**OK, I got to go now bye Troy."**

" **See ya Gabi."**

**I used to hate it when people called me Gabi but now I like it. I rang the doorbell to Melina's house.**

"**Hey Gabriella! Come in ."**

"**Thanks"**

**I sat on the couch with Melina. **

"**I'll be right back, make yourself at home."**

"**kk Thanks Melina."**

**Melina**** POV**

"**No problem" "You have no idea what's gonna happen to you" I said under my breath so she wouldn't hear me. A pang of guilt went through me, but there was no way of reversing what happened now. I knew Ricky was going to take the hell out of Gabriella.**

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

_So what did you think? I'm really bored so I'll probably post another chapter for this story and maybe even another for Chat Room Craziness. Plz Review!!!!_


	6. Oh no!

_Well in this chapter Ricky returns. Something happens to Gabriella. And now I'm just ruining the story so read it yourself. Plz review! BTW this chapter is a bit __**M rated**__. So beware._

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmshsmshsmshsmshsmshsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

**I was sitting on the couch waiting for Melina to come back, all of a sudden I hear someone saying...**

**"So we meet again." **

**I knew that voice, Ricky. This was not good . "Why won't you leave me alone?" I pretty much screamed at him.**

**"Shut up. Now I know that you told those friends of yours so now you're gonna pay."**

**"No please don't do anything, I beg you!"**

"**Well I warned you last time." He said coming closer to me as I backed away tripping on the rug and landing on the sofa as Ricky kept coming closer. I started to cry . Oh dear god!**

**Ricky held an empty bottle of alcohol and then smashed it on my head. I cried out with pain. He hit me then pushed me off the sofa and onto the ground then he kept kicking my stomach I couldn't cry any harder, there was loads of pain shooting through my body.****All I heard was "I'll be back!" before everything faded to black.**

**Troy's POV**

"**Hey Chad! You seen Gabriella anywhere?"**

"**No why?"**

"**Cause she isn't at home and no one's picking up the phone either."**

"**Did you try her cell?"**

"**Ya."**

"**Oh boy I don't have a good feeling about this."**

"**Come let's go see if she's at Melina's house cause she said she was going somewhere."**

" **OK let's go then."**

**10 minutes later**

**I rang the doorbell to Melina's house, no one answered. I tried opening the door and it opened surprisingly. I saw a body on the floor, hopefully it wasn't Melina's OR Gabriella's.**

**I walked in and there was the body... Gabriella's body. It was covered in blood and her head seemed to have been bleeding like crazy. "OH MY GOD! CHAD CALL AN AMBULANCE AND CALL EVERYBODY ELSE!!!" I was so scared, I didn't want anything to happen to happen to Gabriella. Why was she here without Melina? I have a bad feeling about this. The ambulance arrived. They took her in as I followed. We finally got to the hospital where I met everybody else.**

"**Is she ok?" Asked Sharpay**

" **I don't know, when I found her, she was in bad shape."**

" **Where?" Taylor asked suspiciously **

" **In Melina's house, I have no idea why she was there when Melina wasn't,but I think I know who did this to her, Ricky."**

"**Could you call Melina and tell her to come to the hospital?" asked Taylor**

"**Um sure."**

**I dialed my girlfriends cell number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Melina, Could you come to the hospital on East street?"**

"**Um ok but why?" she said nervously**

"**I'll tell you later, bye."**

**Melina's POV**

**I got a phone call from Troy. This was not good. He had found Gabriella's body in MY house. I told Ricky to move it some where else. Now he's probably suspicious. I nervously pulled up at the hospital. **

"**Hi how can I help you?" Asked the secretary **

" **Umm , Gabriella Montez please."**

"**Room # 1012. That way." she said pointing**

"**Thanks." I said walking in that direction**

**I finally saw Troy and the rest of the gang except Gabriella, of course.**

"**Hey Troy! So why is everyone here?" I said trying to act as casual as possible.**

"**Well, Troy found Gabriella in YOUR house bleeding and beaten up like crazy!" answered Chad**

**I gulped. "Really? How?" I said trying to stay far from suspicious.**

"**That's what we were going to ask YOU." Troy said angrily **

"**That's no way to talk to your girlfriend!" I shot back**

"**Well I don't have a girlfriend anymore, Me and You are OVER, GET IT? O-V-E-R OVER!**

"**Well then I won't tell you I was the one to kill your precious little tramp of a friend!" I screamed as I stomped off!!**

**Troy's POV**

**I was shocked at what I heard. We all were.**

"**Mr.Bolton?" The doctor said coming out of the room where poor Gabi was laying.**

"**That's me, how is she? Is she ok?"**

"**Right there's a very low chance of her surviving, she has a very bad cut on her head which might affect her brain, and that means she will die. But we are doing the best we can, tomorrow she needs to get an operation."**

"**ok"I said knowing if anything happened to Gabi, I wouldn't be able to live,I sort of love her,more then a sister but I know she only loves me as a brother or does she?**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_So... you probably wan to kill me right now eh? Well don't cause I promise you Ricky will get caught along with Melina and then don't worry, soon it's gonna become Troyella._

_Now I have a poll for you... plz send in you answers._

_Would you rather have more of..._

_a) Romance_

_b) Drama (I've got a great idea if you choose Drama)_

_c)Just some more comedy and humor and a bunch of baloney _

_So send in your answers in a review or you can email me or private message me. Your choice:) Plz review! Stay tuned for more!_


	7. stay strong for her troy

_Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, had loads of homework and 2 projects to finish. Anyways I still need your input in my poll at the end of my last chapter. I'll put the poll here again. _

_What would YOU like to read in the following chapters?_

_1.Drama_

_2.Romance_

_3.Humor/Comedy_

_I really need your opinions so I know what most people want to read. So far only a few people answered my request,Thanks to: HSMandChelseaFCfan , Zanessafan19 , Brucas224 I now have this tally:_

_**Drama: 2**_

_**Romance: 3**_

_**Humor/Comedy : 0**_

_Guys even with this I still don't have enough, I'm gonna wait for a couple more days so PLZ send in your ideas. Also you can pick more than 1 theme._

_p.s. Plz if you have an idea for my other story Chat Room Craziness then send it in! Email me at: I can't insert my email address so go on my profile,click email address and there you have it! I'l reply as soon as I get it!_

_Thanks for your support... Now on with the story._

_------------------------------------------------------- _

**Troy's POV**

**I woke up next to Gabriella's bed. I remembered Gabi has her operation today. I couldn't think of MY Gabriella in a situation like that. I started crying remembering the events taken place yesterday. The doctor came into the room.**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but we have to take Gabriella for her operation now."**

"**A-a-re you sure she's going to be OK?"**

" **Like I said before we're trying the best we can but there's not a good chance of surviving, although I have full faith that she will survive, for such a petite girl she's a real fighter otherwise she would've died."**

**That boosted my hope higher. I watched as they rolled the bed out of the room into the ER. (a/n: I'm not sure how all of this works so bare with me here)**

**I kept crying, I don't know if they were tears of hope or tears of sadness. Soon Ms. Montez and Chad came into the room. "How is she?" Ms. Montez asked me. **

"**Just a few minutes ago they took her into to the ER."**

"**I hope she's OK." Ms. Montez said as she went out of the room to go check on her daughter.**

"**Dude are you OK?" Chad asked me**

"**I dunno, Chad,what if something goes wrong and my Ella dies, what will happen?"**

" **First off, 2 things : 1. YOUR Ella? And 2: Troy,when Gabi's in a situation like this, the best we can do is stay strong for her. What if something does go wrong, she wouldn't want you to mope around, would she? All WE CAN do is stay strong." he said before leaving**

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**A Few Hours Later...**

"**Mr. Bolton?" **

" **Yes doctor?" I asked very eagerly **

" **Well we have a slight bit of good news and we have bad news."**

" **Well what's the good news?" I asked nervously**

" **Well..."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I know it's short but I'll update soon. Plz send in yours answers to the poll!!! I need to know!!!!_

_Also review!!!! Thank you to anyone who reviewed any of my stories,You guys rock!!!_

_p.s. Who would've thought that TROY BOLTON would cry, not that it's a bad thing or anything._


	8. WHAT!

_Hey I'm back! Miss me? Well...? I'd say probably a no but oh well :) Anyways MORE ANSWERS TO MY POLL PLZ!!! And in this chapter you find out the news that the doctor gives Troy. Anyway enjoy and don't kill me._

**Troy's POV**

"**Well what!!!!????" I yelled frantically **

" **OK, Miss. Montez is quite a fighter, she survived the operation but there's bad news... she's now in a coma (a/n: sorry I don't know about these things so just pretend k?).**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing... the love of my life in a coma, fighting between life and death. **

" **But if she wakes up in less then 48 hours, then she's going to live, but if not..." The doctor said knowing that I knew what would happen. He's only giving Ella 48 hours to survive. Please be OK , I sighed sitting on Gabriella's bed, I had tears in my eyes ,but then Chad's words came into my mind **_"Stay strong for her Troy, She needs you"_.

**Taylor's POV**

**I'm so worried for Gabi, I can't have my friend in a state like this. I hope Troy calls telling me what happened. I can't believe Troy had a bitch like Melina for a girlfriend, and if Troy hadn't had a girlfriend,Gabi would be here. (a/n: **_**you know at the beginning of the story where Gabi gets raped? Well troy was supposed to introduce his girlfriend then but then i though, " What the hey!" and left that part out since it's BORRRRRING!!!)**_

**I heard a familiar ring on my phone set for Troy. I picked up the phone.**

"**Hey Troy, how's Gabi?"**

" **Hey" I could hear it wasn't gonna be good news from the way Troy sounded**

" **Troy, tell me what happened."**

" **E-e-ll-a's i-n a c-c-om-a."**

" **Don't mean to be rude Troy but could you pleas say that again." I asked not knowing what he said since he was stammering**

" **Ella's in a coma."**

"**WHAT??" I said practically screaming**

" **The doctor said if she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours, there's no chance of her surviving."**

**I couldn't believe it, Gabi in a coma? I didn't want to believe it. I hung up and started crying. When I finally stopped I went to the hospital where poor Gabi lay. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hope you like it, but don't kill me just yet, this story has a lot of uppsy and downsy in it, just like I told you in the summary. Who knows whats gonna happen in the following chapters (evil smile) (happy smile)_

_RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!_

_I'M DESPRATE PLZ!!!_

_**BTW: I'm gonna work on this story more and then I'm gonna get to Chat Room Craziness. So maybe I might post a chapter for CRC or I may get a few more chapters of this story done this weekend.**_


	9. a mistake?

_Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait, hopefully won't happen again:) Thank you to all the people who have answered my poll and who review! You guys are the best! Also one more thing... My story **Chat Room Craziness**, I'm not going to work on it till I get more of this story done, but don't worry I will update that story._

_**ATTENTION!!!!! Anyone who has ANY ideas for this story OR Chat Room Craziness then PLEASE SEND THEM IN! Anyone who gives me an idea will get featured as REVIEWER OF THE WEEK. And if you have any stories, I will recommend them. I will try using your idea + if I can't, then YOU get a special guest appearance in my story (if I can sort of fit you in)AND the chapter will be dedicated to you. I'm not trying to bribe you or anything but I need your help! Thank you!!**_

_**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsm**_

**Troy's POV**

**I was thinking about what Melina had said the other day, I can't believe I fell for her. I really love Gabriella, Ugh.. I'm an idiot! I looked at Gabi's blank, pale face, I grew scared, What if she died?! What if something bad happened?!**

" **Hey Troy." I turned to see Taylor at the door.**

"**Hey." I answered back**

"**You got something on your mind?" she asked me as she sat on a chair.**

" **Um,How do you know I have something on my mind?And actually yes I do."**

" **I've just got the hormones (a/n: Makes sense right?) Want to talk about it?"**

"**Ok, well, um, I kind of like Ella."I mumbled**

" **Please, KIND OF? You two flirted pretty much everyday, and when you got that bitch of a girlfriend, it killed Gabi inside."**

" **But she seemed so happy."**

" **Well she wouldn't go up to you and say, 'I hate your girlfriend, wanna be my boyfriend?'"**

" **I guess not, but she liked me?"**

" **Yes Troy, she wanted you to be happy so she kept quiet and you seemed happy with that asshole. **

"**Wow" was all I could say. Then I heard a very tiny voice**

" **T-t-t-r-o-y, n-no-o"**

"**Ella?!!!" I saw Ella trying to get her eyes open, I held her hand.**

" **Ella, you're Ok? Taylor quick go get a doctor!"**

**Taylor was crying tears of joy but nodded and hurried off to get a doctor.**

" **Troy where am I?"**

" **Ella, you're in the hospital, you were in a coma ." I said the last part quietly, not wanting to relive that, I had tears in my eyes, from happiness.**

" **What happened to Melina? All I remember is she left me and then R-r-r-i-c-k-y came and did something, what happened?"**

"**I'll tell you later Gabi." I said kissing her hand lightly and stroking her hair. Now stay still, the doctors are going to have a look."**

" **But Troy, I don't like doctors."**

" **It's Ok, I'm here for you."**

"**We all are!" I heard, I turned to see the rest of the gang at the door, I motioned them to come.**

" **How you doing Gabi?" asked Sharpay along with Kelsi**

" **Better now thanks."**

" **You don't know how much you scared us all!" Taylor exclaimed **

" **Yeah, I saw Troy with puffy red eyes for the first time in years!" Chad yelled**

" **HEY!" I yelled back and punched him while everyone laughed including Ella.**

" **Ok guys can you go out of the room, we need to check how Gabriella is." The doctor asked**

**As everyone left the room, I went back to Ella and whispered " I love you." I kissed her on the cheek and left the room.**

**Gabriella's POV**

**As everyone was leaving the room, Troy came back and whispered something in my ear "I love you" He kissed my cheek and left the room. I was stunned yet how could he cheat on his girlfriend? Maybe it was a mistake, ya, a big fat mistake. I kept telling myself that, but I keep believing it less and less.**

**As I was thinking about that, another thought came into my mind: Ricky, about how I was raped, about what Ricky did and why Melina left me and how did Ricky know I was there? All these unanswered questions kept haunting me until a HUGE shot of pain went through my stomach leaving me to scream!!**

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**_Hoped you liked this chapter,Was it a little rushed? And don't worry nothing happens to Gabriella, but it turns out differently then you expect __evil smile mmuuuhhaahaha_**

_**Review Please!**_

_**p.s. I decided that for the few following chapters there will be DRAMA, then it's gonna become ROMANCE, hope you keep reading, PLZ REVIEW!!!**_


	10. What will happen?

_Hi guys! I need more people reviewing! A lot of people read my story but I only have 13 reviews, which makes me sad cause I feel like people don't like my work, for each chapter can I please have AT LEAST 5 reviews? Thanks to anyone who reviewed! You're awesome! _

_**A special shout out to HSMandChelseaFCfan! This chapter is dedicated to you!!! ENJOY!!!**_

Recap: Gabriella's POV:**All these unanswered questions kept haunting me until a HUGE shot of pain went through my stomach leaving me to scream!!**

**I screamed so loud,pretty much the whole hospital could hear me, doctors came rushing in with Troy behind them, I was in so much pain, it was so hard to bare. I heard one of the doctors ask Troy to leave since they had to check what was wrong. I had tears in my eyes until the world went black...**

**Troy's POV **half an hour later...

" **Mr. Bolton?" **

" **How is she now doctor?" I asked anxiously **

" **Well we have a bit of bad news and depending on how you look at it bad/good news."**

" **What's the bad news?" I worriedly asked**

" **She's gonna have to have a minor surgery because of the pain in her stomach and head so now she's in a deep sleep (a/n: not sure of how to spell uncautious? I dunno). And the other news is that she's pregnant, did she have sex?"**

" **Um no, she got raped" I gulped/said really quietly, not believing what I heard, Ella pregnant?**

" **That explains why she got pregnant,but you can go and see her if you like."**

"**Thanks"**

**I stepped into the room, saw once again Ella's blank face, will she keep the baby? My mom says it's a sin not to let the baby live, it's not their fault. But why Ella? I mean she had to go through all of this and now she was expecting a baby? Will the nightmares ever end? I sat on the chair next to Gabriella's bed thinking about all the great times we had together from her first day at East High. Remembered the sweet 16 celebration we set up for her not so long ago, the memories were still fresh.**

**_Flashback:_**

" _Troy, seriously, where are you taking me with this stinkn' blindfold on my face?"_

" _It's a surprise Montez."_

"_Oh, Come on Please! It's my 16__th__ birthday, please!"_

" _Nope." I said trying to drag her while she was pulling back_

"_You suck Bolton!"_

" _Thank you" I said with a cheesy smile_

" _I may have this blindfold on me but I know you have either a stupid grin on your face or you have a stupid cheesy smile."_

" _Well that was harsh." I said pretending to be hurt_

" _Whatever" she said as we finally approached the hotel the part was taking place_

" _Here we are." I said taking off her blindfold_

_Gabi just stood there with her mouth open at everyone, all her cousins, aunts, uncles , grandparents, parents, and obviously all her friends._

_She was looking at all the decorations we put up and the next thing we knew it she was crying. Thanking me and the rest of the gang. " The party hasn't even started but we're already in tears! Holy Cow!" exclaimed Chad while everyone either laughed, giggled or was in line to punch him._

_She had an amazing time and I couldn't take my eyes off that..that.. dress __it was amazing._

_**End of flashback**_

**I never forgot those memories, but now what will happen?**

_Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

_You probably hate me don't you? Well told you there's uppsy and** downsy **in the story, BTW I made the "Downsy" bold cause that's what it is in this part of the story"**dowmsy**" but maybe soon it'll be uppsy._

_Also this story is almost at it's end and I will make a sequel only if i get more reviews... I need more reviews to go on with this story PLZ!!_

_ **Poll:**_

**_ If you had to give this story a number between 1-10, what would it be? Please give me an answer plz!_**


	11. he overheard

_Hi guys! What's up?Sorry for not updating sooner, still got school, but since it's almost over, I'll be updating more often. In my profile, it has a couple ideas for my future stories, so please let me know if I should publish the story, I'll put the stories and summaries at the end of this chapter, ENJOY!_

**No One's POV**

"I-I'm P-pregnant" Asked Gabriella as she digested what she heard.

" I'm afraid so." The doctor sighed " If you need anything then please tell us" And with that he walked out of the door. Troy sat beside her, wiping away the tears that went down Ella's cheeks. " Hey, it's OK" He said gently.

"No it's not Troy, one minute, I'm all happy and fine then the next I'm pregnant and in the hospital all sore." She said weeping slightly. "What am I going to do Troy?"

" Shh... First off get some rest, then we'll deal with the rest later." Troy said with a kiss on her forehead as he walked out the room leaving one terrified and worried Gabriella all alone.

**Gabriella's POV**

He kissed me again, why? I thought he had Melina. I heard faint footsteps in the hall coming closer to my room. I was a little worried because it was 11 p.m. , but maybe it was just a doctor. Then I heard quiet whispering sounds. Then he walked into the room with...with Melina.

_(a/n: **Hope you liked this chapter. Kidding, keep reading, I wouldn't stop at this part! Again it's Gabi's POV**.)_

" Well,well,well, what have we got here?" Growled Ricky

" Please leave me alone, what more can you do? You got me pregnant and ruined my life." I said choking back tears. " Please leave me alone." I started crying, what more could I do? If I screamed, he would obviously do something.

" Listen Tramp, I will be back, and not just ruin your life even more, but make your life a living hell.And if you tell anyone about this, prepare to die." He said taking out a dagger. I gulped but nodded.

"Good. Let's go." He waved to Melina and they made their way to the door. "Remember..." He warned showing his dagger in a threatining way. I nodded again slightly, I was really scared. All I wanted was Troy's hands around me in a comforting way.

**Nobody's POV**

But what they didn't know was that someone was listening to everything they had said. Someone named...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This chapter was kind of suckish anyways plz keep sending in your reviews! Here are my ideas for my future stories, plz read the summaries and PM me, if I should go with it or drop it, so far I have 2 ideas, others will be posted on my profile if I get anymore ideas._

**Love Me Not** _Gabriella joins East High, but what wonders will follow her there? What will happen when the b-ball captain and the Football captain start falling for her, who will win the match_ Rating: K+ (May change) Genre:Drama/Humor/Romance Format: Story: Category: High School Musical

**Why** _The love of my life died, saving my life but risking his. Can't get any sleep. Why did happen?_ Rating: K+ Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual (I guess?) Format: One Shot Category: High School Musical

_Plz PM me and let me know. I want to be able to start on the story/stories that most people would like to read. _


	12. Lost it

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I have a new story called "Advice Show" from Hannah Montana. Anyways keep reading and remember to review!_

_**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

_Recap_: But what they didn't know was that someone was listening to everything they had said. Someone named...

Troy. He was listening to their whole conversation. He had to get a way to get Ricky and Melina in jail... but how?

**(a/n: If you have any ideas, let me know cuz I'm sort of stuck, anyways continue.)**

The next day...

"Doctor, why does my stomach get in more pain everyday?" Asked a wincing Gabriella.

"Well you did get a huge bruise on your stomach which may be the problem or it may be the baby." The doctor answered while checking Gabriella's stomach.

" Um, Miss. Montez, Uh, we have some bad news."

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Gabriella worriedly.

" I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you've lost the baby." The doctor replied shaking her head. " We did everything we could to give it it's nutrients but since your digestive and nutrients system wasn't working properly, a very minimum amount of food went to the baby's body so it died." 'We're sorry" Said the doctor a final time and left the room with a very shocked Troy and a very shocked and teary Gabriella.

"Why does every bad thing always happen to me, huh Troy?" Asked Ella sobbing.

"Shh.. It's OK." He said as comfortingly as he did when she found out she was pregnant.

"No it's not Troy, every time a baby dies before birth is just 2 more eyes that will never see, 2 ears that will never get to hear the wonderful sounds around them, 2 arms that..." Before Gabriella could finish she burst out into tears holding onto Troy's shirt crying herself out.

_**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

_Sorry the chapter's a bit short but a lot happened! Now that it's summer vacation, I can update more, but just to let you know that from **July 27****th**** to August 18****th**** I won't be able to update cause I'm going on vacation then, and I might only update if I get a hold of a computer but I doubt it so ya.**_

_HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!! STAY TUNED FOR MORE STORIES AND PLZ REVIEW!!_


	13. AN Please read

**Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. I want to thank HSMandChelseaFCfan for the great idea, but to tell you the truth, I don't know how I'm gonna use, it so I'll try updating as soon as I've got a good idea. And thnxs. BTW. None of you have giving me any flames so I thank you, but guys just to tell you, I HATE flames, if you're giving me constructive criticism I'm okay with that cuz it helps my story but if you're flaming it, I've got 2 words for you DON'T READ!! I'm sorry, but I really don't like flames. Thanks.**


	14. Happily ever after?

_Hi guys! This chapter is a little sucky, it has a lttle Troyella romance. But in the next chapter, it's gonna be when Troy unleashes his plan to catch Melina and Ricky. Thnxs! Please Review!! A lot of people read this story but I get very little reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in your opinions! No flames, constructive criticism welcome. Thnxs! Also if you **don't** like this story then could you just explain why, and **pm** me, and if you **do** like this story could you **pm** me why... thanks!! you're awesome!_

**

* * *

**"So, Miss.Montez, you may go home today, remember to take your medicines regularly." the doctor finished saying. 

"Ok thank you." Gabriella said relieved to be able to leave.

"I'll be right back Ella. I'm gonna go sign the release forms." Troy said but before leaving kissing Gabriella's forehead.

_He kissed me again, but why. And how come I haven't seen Melina? I'm confused, I'm gonna have to ask him._ Gabriella thought. Before she could finish with her thought, Troy came in holding her bag filled with her clothes. "Hey, you ready?" Troy asked

"Yeah." _all ready_

They went outside where Troy's car was parked. As they started out of the parking lot, Gabriella asked Troy what was on her mind since the first day he had kissed her.

"Um, Troy,"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me for asking this?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Of course, I can never get mad at you Ella." Troy said a little worried.

"Troy... what happened to Melina?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy winced at that name. "I'll tell you when we get home." he answered with pain in his voice.

"ok" Gabriella said and turned back to the window staring out thinking... _what happened? Why won't he tell me?_

"Gabs we're here."

_Why was he calling her Gabs? His special name for her was Ella, something was definitely wrong._

Gabriella got out of the car and made her way to the door. She opened it and let Troy inside as she followed.

"Troy, please tell me what happened." Gabriella pleaded as they sat down. "Please." She said quietly on the verge of tears.

Troy sighed, but told her.

"Ella... Melina set you up, you remember when you were at Melina's house before Ricky came...?" Gabi nodded. "... Well turns out Melina knows Ricky and well..." Troy never finished but Gabriella knew what he meant.Tears started forming in her eyes and they went doen her still bruised cheeks. She leaned against Troy. "Why, Troy? What have I done to her?" Gabriella sobbed. Troy let her cry on her. He whipped away he tears. "Don't worry, I broke up with her, there's nothing to worry about."

But Gabriella knew that wasn't true, remembering when Ricky came to the hospital with Melina and they threatened her.

"Ella.." Troy said softly.

Gabriella looked up looking into Troy's ocean blue eyes filled with sorrow like hers.

"... will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked hopefully, now his blue eyes filled with hope.

Gabriella was surprised but nodded. Tears of happiness in her eyes. "What, h-how Troy?" Gabriella asked with a sparkle of happiness in her eyes, something Troy hadn't seen since BEFORE he got a girlfriend aka a bitch. "I got a girlfriend before, because I thought you only liked me as a brother so I was afraid of rejection but a really good friend, explained it to me, and I found out I was wrong, I learned something, I won't know till I try, Even if it meant, akwardness, and rejection I missed something very important in my life." Troy answered. And then he put put on a funny grin.

Gabriella laughed through her tears. Both of them leaned in and what seemed like centuries they finally kissed. Both of them enjoying it and not wanting it to end. Finally they pulled back for air, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**Yup, you're gonna think this is happily ever after, but in this story, there are more tragedies yet more romance, though when this story is over, it WILL be a happily ever after, but not yet ;) 

_Thanks for reading, please review and please PM and tell me if you DO or DON'T like this story. Please just include one small reason to why or why not. Thanks!!!!!!! _


	15. Very important AN plz read!

**Hi Guys! I'm gonna be updating soon. but you have to check out this video!!!! Zac and Nikki kiss even if it's for publicity!!!! The link is in my profie!!!!**


	16. Where?

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long... I was working on my new story called 'Love Me Not', please check it out if you haven't done so... and well enjoy this chapter!_

_**Stuff in this chapter: **The plan Troy's set up to catch Ricky and Melina_

Special thanks to** HSMandChelseaFCfan **for the idea. This chapter is dedicated to: **HSMandChelseaFCfan, conkin08 and zanessafan19. Thanks!**

p.s. I'll try explaining the plan in this chapter properly, cause sometimes I don't get the right words written done so it might not be as exciting as I want it to be...

p.p.s BTW has anyone seen the music video to 'You are the music in me' from HSM 2? It's awesome!!

p.p.p.s Ok I'm done... continue reading!

**

* * *

****Troy's POV**

I was thinking of a way to catch Melina and Ricky on tape, admitting what they did and what they are going to do... but the only question was where were they... A place popped inside my head, I wasn't certain that they were there, but it was worth a try.

"Hey Ella, I'll be back in a while." I said to Gabriella who was on the couch reading a book.

"Ok, where are you going?"

" I'll be back soon. Ok?" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Ok, be careful, see you later." Ella said standing up and giving me a quick kiss.

I was walking to my SUV when my cell phone rang, well actually, Gabriella's, I borrowed it because mine wasn't working. I looked at the number, it wasn't a number I recognized but I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, all I'm gonna say is I will be back!" Ricky's voice growled through the phone.He thought I was Gabriella. This was getting good.

I kept listening to what Ricky was saying, this could help me. I thought.

"You may have thought that the visit at the hospital was the last of me you would see and that your little boyfriend will save you, but you're wrong, I will be back... mark my words." that's all he said before hanging up.

He paid Gabriella a visit when she was in the hospital? I had to talk to Gabriella. I quickly ran back inside. I found Gabriella in the kitchen making herself a sandwich.

"Hey Troy, back so soon?" Ella asked me giving me a kiss.

"Ella, We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked me worried.

"Ella, sit down."

We both sat down. "Ok Ella, when you were in the hospital, did Ricky and Melina come and well 'see' you?" I asked patiently knowing Gabriella was weak on the subject.

Gabi shook her head.

"Gabriella, I know they did, know tell me what they did." I said calmly.

Ella sighed, "They came to my room, and they threatened me." she said quietly.

"Gabi, please tell me what they said to threaten you, please Gabi,"

"Ricky, pulled out a knife and threatened me he'd be back and..." Gabriella choked out and then started crying. "I'm sorry Troy, I would've told you, but I was afraid you'd get hurt." Ella sobbed.

"Shh... it's ok." I said pulling her into a hug. A simple yet good plan forming in my mind. "Hey, Gabi, I have an idea on a way to catch Ricky and Melina, but I think I might need your help."

"Troy, what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing will happen, do you believe me?" Ella nodded. "Well then we have nothing to worry about" I said explaining the plan I had thought of. We talked about what we were going to do and before we knew it we started making out, yeah a pretty random thing to do when there's a whole bunch of drama, but what can we do, the real thing starts tomorrow...

**(a/n: Did anything I say, make any sense? Seriously, but I think you understood what I meant, anyways on with the chapter)**

**

* * *

****The Next Morning...**

"Are you sure this will work Troy?" asked a unsure Gabriella.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, come on, go get ready." I replied.

Once Gabriella got ready, we headed off to the police station... **(a/n: I'm not liking how this chapter is turning out but I have no other way of explaining it... and it's a little bit unrealistic)**

**

* * *

****At the Police Station...**

"Ahh... Troy, I was expecting you." Officer Coleman said.

"Yes, I have a bit of a favor to ask you actually."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You know how I was telling you about Ricky and Melina and the victim," I asked and he nodded. "Well the victim is my girlfriend Gabriella." I said introducing Officer Coleman to Ella. They both shook hands.

"Oh, so Gabriella, could you start by telling a the full story," Gabriella nodded and took a deep breathe and I squeezed her hand for support.

" Well," she began, " I first met Ricky when I was in NYC before I moved here to Albuquerque, he used to go to the same high school with me, one day, he tried raping me, but one of the teachers caught him." She sighed again with small tears forming in her eyes. "Then, earlier, he found me again and he actually raped me, " Tear now going down her face, I gave her a small hug. Officer Coleman had a sympathetic look on his face, "But he didn't go all the way because at that time the doorbell rang."

"Ok, hold on for a second, who was at the door when the doorbell rang?" Asked the officer.

"Well my friends were coming over, and the first time the doorbell rang, I thought it was them but it was Ricky but when it rang again, when Ricky was raping me, it was my friends."** (a/n: Did that make any sense?)**

"Well then where does Melina come in?"

Gabriella looked at me in the could- you- please- tell- him look. I nodded and I went on with the story.

"Melina was my former girlfriend, but it turned out she was using me and she was helping out Ricky. I don't know why she would do such a thing." I said.

"Alright is there still more?" Officer asked. I nodded. I told Ella to tell the next part since I wasn't there.

"Well then after that, Troy and the rest of he "gang" was just helping me through what happened. Me and Melina became friends, at least that's what I thought we were. A while later after that, Melina invited me over to her house. When I was there, Melina left the room saying something like "I'll be back" or something, I'm not sure, but after a few minutes, I got a little bit nervous, then I heard something behind me, and it was Ricky holding a empty alcohol bottle. He started to corner me and then he smashed the bottle on my head and well started kicking me and all I really heard was "I'll be back" before everything went black." Gabriella finished the story with a fresh new batch of tears going down her face. I was so mad! Some of these things I didn't even know about, oh, Ricky is in trouble!

**(a/n: I'm gonna call Officer Coleman, "Robert"now because it's annoying to keep typing that.)**

Robert had a shocked look on his face. "Well, I guess we should start looking for them." He said. "Do you have any ideas where we might find them?"

"I'm guessing Melina's house." I said.

"But Troy, how can they be at Melina's house?" Ella asked me.

"Why can't they be?" I asked, slightly confused.

" Well after the "incident" I doubt they would hide they're selves at Melina's, there are police investigating that house."

"Gabriella does have a point." Robert stated.

"True," I started. "But if not there, then where else can they be?"

_

* * *

__Ok, so this chapter absolutely SUCKED! But you guys probably understand where this is heading. I'm pretty sure in the next chapter, the plan's actually gonna START. Review please!_

**_IMPORTANT!!!!_**

**_I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR 3 WEEKS BECAUSE I'M GOING ON VACATION AND I'M LEAVING AT THE END OF THIS WEEK._ I WILL TRY UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE I LEAVE, BUT THIS STORY, I DON'T THINK THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS FOR A WHILE!**


End file.
